Unforeseen Moments
by setsailforthegoldensea
Summary: A three shot with missing moments, wanted moments, and wishful moments in Degrassi. KC/Eli friendship, Darcy's return, and Spinner and Peter being big brothers to Clare. Eclare and Darcy/Peter. Rating may change from T to M. Maybe.
1. Chapter 1: KC & Eli

**A/N:** _There was just a LOT of things I've wanted in the past 2 and a half seasons to happen. I've read a few fan fics to see if any of them would satisfy me. Few of them have, but there were some things that weren't made into stories. So I guess I had no choice but to finally write my own. This is all ECLARE. There will be Klare/Eli-KC friendships, Darcy's return, Spinner and Peter acting like big brothers towards Clare. Just a quick little thing, Peter did NOT do meth in my story. So it will be somewhat AU, but other than that… it'll be pretty straight forward with the show. Lastly, this WILL be a three shot. Maybe there will be a cute epilogue. Who knows?_

**_Disclaimer: Obviously I do not own Degrassi. If I did, I would have made sure KC never left, Jenna would actually have a GOOD story line, and Eclare would get married._**

* * *

_**Chapter 1 – KC and Eli**_

(**A/N**: _this takes place In The Cold, Cold Night when KC and Connor bring in Alli and Jenna. Now, onto the story_!)

**Clare's POV** –

I was typing away, hoping I would get at least one of the articles done. I was pressuring myself to write most of the newspaper. I knew it wasn't a great idea, overloading myself with all this work, but no one besides KC and Conner would help me.

"Do you still need any help?" A quiet, but very familiar girly voice said. I turned towards the voice and see Alli standing there with Jenna, KC, and Connor. I smiled gratefully at her and the boys.

"We had a long talk with these two and Alli is willing to let go of what happened." KC said.

"And as for me… Clare… I'm really sorry, about everything. I know I never apologized before… but…" Jenna continued after KC.

"Jenna. I'm over the whole KC thing." I said to her smiling. She smiled at me and all of us girls came into a group hug.

"I missed this. When all three of us were best friends." Alli admitted.

"I did too. A lot." I smiled, almost tearing up.

"Alright, as much as I love seeing all of you happy again, we have to get working on the newspaper if you want it out on time Clare." Connor said.

"Right. Okay… so, who wants to do which?" I asked as I took out a marker to write down what everyone will write an article on.

Everyone crowded around me and chose their topics. I noticed two open topics. I sighed and realized that I had to write the other two.

"Is anyone willing to write another article?" I asked hopefully. Jenna was about to consider writing one, until she was interrupted by another voice.

"I hear you need a hand with the newspaper?" A male and familiar voice said to the left of me. I turn my head to see Eli standing there. I hate to admit, but the sight of him standing there nearly took my breath away. I haven't spoken to him in a while and hadn't really seen him either.

"Never mind, Eli can cover one of the other topic." Jenna said smiling knowingly.

"What topic do you need me to do?" He asked.

"Theater… The Grundy Awards…" I said.

"The awards that snubbed my production of Love Roulette?" he scoffed. I looked at him, practically begging with my eyes. He noticed and said,

"Which was understandable… but sure." He said half smiling. I smiled back and we all worked on our articles.

**Eli's POV**—

The next day, KC and I arrived in the newspaper room, getting ready to finish our articles. We were awkwardly just looking at each other. I knew about his past with Clare, but they seem to be friends again so I guess they're okay now.

"So, what really happened between you and Clare?" KC suddenly asked me.

"Um… well… I may have crashed my hearse for her…" I said hesitantly.

"You didn't! No wonder I don't see that thing at the school parking lot anymore." KC said.

"But what really happened?" KC asked after a minute of silence.

"I was starting to suffocate her. I was being too over bearing for her and it was bothering her. It didn't process at first, but when I got better, I saw how I had acted and it really was best for us to be apart." I said.

"But you've gotten better right? I can tell you still love her." KC said.

"Yeah, I do. I'm trying at least. It's not easy being bipolar." I said to him. He nodded, understanding.

"How about you and Clare? What happened? How did you two start talking again?" I asked him.

"So she did tell you about me when you two were together?" he asked.

"I was honest with her about my ex and she was honest about hers. I'm not gonna lie and say that I was okay when she told me about you. I wanted to strangle you, but she assured me and at the time I had other people to worry about." I explained.

"Fitz?" he asked. I nodded and he continued with his explanation, "I just talked to her one day… Uh, kind of recently though, probably a month ago? I needed help on English and she knew that's not my strongest subject so she agreed to helping me. This was surprising because of our history with her tutoring me. I guess she realized that I was really serious about this." He said.

"Wait, what happened when she tutored you before?" I asked.

"I cheated off of her when it was time for the test." He blushed in embarrassment.

"Aww, look at you two… bonding." Jenna said walking into the room with Alli in tow. The girls smiled at us.

"So, what's going on? Gossiping about Clare?" Alli asked jokingly.

"Not really, but Clare is the subject." KC said to her.

"Speaking of? Where is she?" Jenna asked.

"I ran into her in the hall and she had one more person to interview for her article so she'll be a little bit late. We just have to wait for Connor so he can put in your articles into the right place." KC said. As soon as he said that, Connor arrived and started working on the newspaper.

"Whoa. That's cool." I said looking at the template for the newspaper.

"Isn't it? We figured we should go vintage for a special article." KC said.

"Sweet. Great job." I said.

"Hey, Eli? I think you should consider getting back with Clare. She needs someone like you in her life." KC said. Little did he know, that's all I've been thinking about all day.

"What happened to your pants…" Connor asked when he noticed the stained cauliflower soup on my khakis.

"Clare." I said simply. The guys looked at me funny and so did the girls.

"Okay, you guys have way perverted minds than I give you credit for." I said to them.

"She spilled her soup on me during lunch while we were talking." I continued. The look of realization hit them and they nodded and let the subject go. Suddenly everyone started giggling because a red faced Clare walked in. She clearly heard what I said to everyone.

"It's not that funny." She said.

* * *

(**A/N:** _Okay, so maybe this didn't satisfy me as MUCH, but then again, I wrote this when I didn't have my notes. I wrote down what I wanted to write for this story while I was in class, bored out of my mind. So maybe I might write a one shot, maybe like an alternate version of this? Anyway, I hoped you liked it. Don't forget to review_! Currently writing the next chapter. Up next: Darcy's return!)


	2. Chapter 2: Darcy's Back!

_**A/N:** Here's the next chapter! I'm glad to see I'm getting followers of this story! Anyway, in this chapter Darcy is back!_

* * *

**Darcy's POV**

"Darcy! Are you ready to go home?" my best friend, Tanya asked. She and I met the first day I came here. We ran into each other in the airport and turns out we were both volunteering at the same place here in Kenya.  
"I am. I'll miss you. Don't forget to write me and update me on everything that's going on here." I said to her.  
"Of course. Now, hurry! You wouldn't want to miss your flight." she said. I hugged her one last time and made my way into the airport. I boarded the plane 2 hours later. I was majorly anxious. No one knew I was coming home. I couldn't update anyone anyway due to the lack of technology where I was at. Only mail was allowed in and out. Even then, I didn't have time to write anyone. I don't think I've written a letter in at least a year.  
By the time I arrived in Toronto, it was around 8pm and I called for a cab to take me home. I got home an hour later to see only one light on and that was possibly the room Clare was in.  
No cars were on the driveway, so I assumed it was only Clare home. I pushed my key into the lock and thankfully it still worked. Who knows? They could have changed the locks in two years!  
I dropped my bags into the living room and looked around to see a few things have changed. The one that caught my eye was that there were no longer pictures of dad in the house. I was really confused. I looked at the shelves and saw picture frames of a tall guy with mom and then another with mom, Clare, mystery guy, and I'm assuming was his son.  
Clare had definitely changed. She went from long hair to short curls and she ditched the glasses. She even ditched the school uniform. She looks gorgeous! she went from cute and adorable to Beautiful and mature.  
I made my way up the stairs and opened the door to Clare's room. I honestly did not expect to see what I just witnessed. I was in shock. There was Clare, topless and a boy's arms wrapped around her. They immediately detached themselves and blushed a deep red.  
"Darcy?!" Clare exclaimed.  
"My my. Clare... Who knew my sister would be this daring? I hope you're still a virgin." I said to her smirking. She blushed an even deeper red and pulled a shirt on.  
"I still am... A virgin I mean... Um... Darcy, this is Eli, my boyfriend. Eli, this is Darcy." she introduced us.  
"nice to meet you." he said, I could tell he was still embarrassed about me walking in on them.  
"I hope you weren't taking advantage of my sister." I said to him, trying to sound threatening.  
"I.. No... I wasn't. I promise." he said, stuttering a bit. Clare gave him a look, probably because of his stuttering.  
"don't worry Darcy, we're not going to do anything until I'm ready." she explained.  
"good." I smiled at her, glad to know that she still had her values sorted out.  
"Are you back for good?" she asked. I nodded, smiling.  
"I should go, let you catch up. I'll call you tomorrow?" Eli said as he turned to Clare. She nodded and he gave her a quick kiss and left.

Clare and I went down to the living room to catch up. She brought out snacks for our talk.  
"So, update me on EVERYTHING." I said to her.  
"Where do you want me to start?" she asked.  
"How about the start of your sophomore year? I still have the letter you gave me the summer before it started." I said. She nodded and started.  
"Well, at home, mom and dad started arguing and at the time, I was really confused about it. Their arguments would get worse and worse by the week. They divorced months after spring break. As for school life, remember that cute skater boy? Well, he and I dated for a while. But it went downhill when this girl I became best friends with stole him from me. I kind of left that out in the letter. It happened in freshman year. But anyway, as soon as tenth grade started, my hair was cut short thanks to Alli's persuasion. Mom and dad agreed to letting me get laser surgery, that's why I ditched the glasses. Jenna, the girl who stole KC from me, made up a rumor that I had gotten a boob job, but I told her off and she finally understood that I got surgery on my eyes. Back to home life... Mom started dating Glen Martin soon after the divorce. Over summer, they got married. So yes, we now have a step dad and a step brother also." she told me.  
"Wow. Looks like you've been through your share of Degrassi drama. Who knew? You hate drama." I said.  
"I do. I just somehow find myself into it." she said.  
"So, tell me about Eli. How did you two meet? Give me all of the details." I said, very interested in my little sister's love life.  
She blushed and went into another story,  
"Eli and I first met the day after I got laser surgery. I was thinking about putting back the glasses on and go back to the old me, but Alli tried grabbing my glasses from me because she wouldn't let me go back to the old me and as we were playing tug of war with my glasses, it flew out of our hands and into the street. That's when a hearse" at this, I gave her look, but she continued on.  
"… Ran over my glasses. Eli walked out of his hearse and picked up my glasses and then went on to complimenting my eyes, then he drove off. From there, I decided that I was okay with the new me. A week later, he became my English partner in eleventh grade advanced English."  
I couldn't help but comment and say "Ohhh, dating an older boy!" she laughed and continued.  
"he brought out a side of me that I was afraid to let out. He helped me through mom and dad's fights. He and I even had our own drama. There was this guy named Fitz and he hated Eli just as much as Eli hated him. To say the least, they always resorted to violence. To stop Fitz from trying to beat up our best guy friend, Adam, I set off a stink bomb. Eli figured out it was me and he and I had our second kiss. Our first kiss was for an assignment. Anyway, that day, he and I became official. It was somewhat short lived when I agreed to go with Fitz to the dance, only if he put the feud behind him. Eli was furious with me of course, but with Fitz also. At the dance they 'apologized' bit Eli poisoned his drink and it caused Fitz to almost stab Eli. I thought I was going to lose him forever!" i was honest shocked to know that Clare had actually gone through intense Degrassi drama. Little did I know, there was more…  
"he and got back together after spring break and had our first date. He came over for dinner one day and I was on my rebellion stage. Mom and dad were still going at it and I was mad and used Eli. It was really bad. I'm surprised he forgave me for that. A few months later, Eli was starting to become really over protective and it was suffocating me. To prove his love for me, he crashed his hearse and I broke up with him at the hospital. He wasn't who I fell in love with. Turns out he was bipolar and he tried to focus on getting better and getting me back. At the time, Okay, don't judge me. I started going out with Jake, our step brother. He wasn't out step brother at the time and I thought I loved him, but I really didn't. We dated until after mom and Glen got married and somewhere along that, Eli accepted that we wouldn't get back together. Jake and I broke up as soon as junior year started" I know she left something out, but I let it go.  
"And as any ex-girlfriend, go through a jealous rampage. After that, I focused on school and working on the school newspaper. It was getting close to the holidays and I was left alone with the newspaper because the editor was on a road to recovery. I was determined to release a holiday special newspaper. Alli, Jenna, KC, and Connor came in and helped me. Then Eli walked in. As soon as I saw him, my feelings for him came back. After we all finished with the newspaper, we went to the school frostival. Eli and I kissed. He and I just left it at that until he came back from vacation. We talked when school came back in session and we've been together since." she said.  
"Awww, Clare. I'm so glad you're happy. Is he the one?" I couldn't help but ask.  
"He is. I love him, so much." she blushed.  
"How was Kenya?" she asked.  
"At first I thought I was going to hate it, but the people and the culture was so beautiful. I fell in love with Kenya right away. I helped build schools, tutored kids, got an actual job as a teacher for a while. I did a lot of charity work. It helped a lot." I told her.  
"What made you want to come home?" she asked.  
"As much as I loved it there, I missed home also. I thought I was only going to be gone for a year, but as you know... My stay extended. I started getting home sick. And I missed my annoying little sister." I joked as I gave her a hug.  
"I missed you too Darce." she said.

It was 10 pm when everyone else got home and we all caught up. Glen and Jake were actually really nice.  
"Have you eaten yet sweetie?" mom asked.  
"Clare and I had some snacks." I informed her.  
"How about I make you your favorite?" she said.  
"Lasagna!?" I asked excitedly.  
"Of course! I know it's late, but you should eat. Does anyone else want a late night meal? I could make the portion bigger?" she asked everyone.  
"I'd love some mom." Clare said.  
"I'd love some. Katie and I ate an early dinner and I'm starving." Jake said.  
"I'm starving too!" glen said. Mom laughed and got started. It was done about 45 minutes later and we all sat around the table and prayed and ate.  
"Oh, Clare. I got a call earlier saying the court schedule moved to Sunday." mom informed Clare. Clare nodded as she ate her lasagna.  
"Wait, court? What happened?" I asked, very confused.  
"You didn't tell Darcy? I'm surprised that wasn't the first thing you told her." mom said.  
"I didn't know how to bring it up..." Clare said quietly. Jake and glen stayed quiet. I watched as jake rub Clare's back in a comforting and brotherly way.  
"Darcy, your sister was sexually harassed." mom said.  
"WHAT?! Please tell me you know who did this!" I yelled angrily.  
"We do. He's a journalist for the Interpreter. Clare worked with him as an intern. Turns out his previous interns were harassed by him as well. Clare was brave enough to finally tell the police. She was stubborn at first, because she didn't have proof. Eli, her boyfriend, actually informed one of her teachers and we all discussed it. Clare was able to find that one his former interns was also assaulted and they went to the police together." mom explained to me.  
"Clare, I'm so glad you're okay." I said as I got up and engulfed her in a hug. I was in tears.  
"I wish you knew who... Ummm..." Clare tried saying.  
"I wish also, but hey, at least YOU know who assaulted you. You're able to get justice." I smiled to her.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ _Well, that's all I have for you for this chapter. I was pretty satisfied with the outcome of this. This is definitely what I wish would happen on the show. Well, I'm still trying to figure out what I want for the last chapter. Stay tuned!_


	3. Chapter 3: Peter and Spinner!

_**A/N:**_ _Alright, this is the last chapter. Just a mini summary of it… It's a continuation of the previous chapter. Darcy comes into The Dot on the day of the trial to get some breakfast before she heads off to support Clare. Peter's still working at The Dot so she talks to him and Spinner happens to be working as well. Well, on with the story!_

* * *

**Peter's POV;**

"Table six wants a burger, no onions, grilled tomato, and extra sauce." I said to the chef. Spinner was taking orders and getting drinks and I was just standing there placing the orders. The door chimed as it opened and in walked… DARCY?!

"Oh my god! Darcy! What?" I said, surprised to see my ex-girlfriend walking in. She looked amazing. Her hair wasn't long anymore, it was just an inch past her shoulders and she had highlights.

"Peter! How are you?!" She said as she walked over and took a seat at the bar.

"I'm doing great. How about you, how are you?" I asked her, truly wanting to know.

"I'm doing great. I'm officially back." She said smiling.

"You are? That means we're going to have some type of welcome back party. Spinner still talks to everyone, so we'll all make sure to have them come welcome you back." I said as Spinner walks over.

"Darcy?! Wow! Back from Kenya?" Spinner asked as he hugged her.

"I am, for good." She said to him.

"So, what can we get you?" Spinner said in unison. He and I chuckled. We've been doing that a lot lately.

"You still have breakfast? I know it's almost lunch…" she said.

"We do, anything for you." I said to her.

"Awesome. Can I get your breakfast special?" she asked.

"Anything to drink?" Spinner asked.

"Orange juice please!" she said smiling.

We brought her, her order about 12 minutes later.

"So, what are your plans for the day?" I asked her.

"Oh, uh… Right after this, I'm heading over to downtown for Clare's trial…" She said hesitantly. Spinner over heard and turned to look at her.

"What happened?" he asked curiously. We looked at her intently.

"So I'm guessing you DIDN'T hear? Clare interned for The Interpreter and her mentor sexually harassed her." Darcy explained.

"WHAT?!" Spinner and I shouted. This caught the attention of the customers, but we waved them off and just stared at Darcy.

"I'm gonna go beat up that son of a bitch." Spinner said, throwing down the towel he was holding.

"Spinner, calm down. She didn't have any evidence, but the girl he harassed before Clare had enough evidence to show that he's guilty. There's a great chance he's making time." She said.

"That's good. How did everyone take it? Eli, Your mom, her dad?" I asked.

"You know Eli?" She asked. I chuckled and nodded.

"Of course, they always come in here for mini dates. Have been since last year."

"Anyway, Eli was the one who told mom and the teacher in charge of the internship. I don't know if dad knows. He hasn't exactly been there for Clare since the divorce." She explained.

"Good to hear. Knowing Clare, she probably would've tried to do something on her own right?" Spinner asked.

"That's our Clare Bear. Stubborn." She said laughing.

"Anyway, thanks for the breakfast guys. I'll see you soon. Let me know when my welcome back party is." She said as she dropped some money onto the table.

"It's on us." Spinner said, handing her back money.

"Thanks." She said hugging both of us.

"Hey Darce, can we catch up soon? Maybe tomorrow night?" I asked her.

"I'd love to. See you tomorrow. Call me okay?" She said smiling as she gave me another hug. I gave her a kiss on the cheek and she blushed and walked out of The Dot. Maybe we can make this work again.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ _Okay, that's all of it. If, and this is a big IF, you want me to continue, let me know. If you have any ideas for a continuation just say it and I'll think about it. I know this was short. Honestly, Chapter 2 was my only favorite chapter. This didn't come out the way I wanted it, but I got some of it down._


End file.
